


Reality is a Matter of Perception

by Lily (alyelle)



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyelle/pseuds/Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Olivia/alt!Livia EP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality is a Matter of Perception

**Author's Note:**

> (Because the first thing a diehard Peter/Olivia shipper does in hiatus is make herself an Olivia/Liv playlist.) 
> 
> This is from a while back, when S4 started airing and I spent many a hilarious hour browsing the O² tag on tumblr. Take this as you please, shippy or character introspective. Songs are an equal mix of .m4a and .mp3 and should all have iTunes ID3 tags. I'm not at all against downloading for preview, but if you like the music, _please buy legal copies_.
> 
> [Also archived on [dreamwidth](http://stowaway.dreamwidth.org/23894.html)]

  
  

[Fall Out Boy: Of All the Gin Joints in All the World](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?d7r0id4651hom2m)  
you only hold me up like this  
'cause you don't know who i really am  
sometimes i just want to know what it's like to be you

[Sparkadia: Ghost](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?varc6qjcf9qjgk8)  
like a ghost in the night  
she is haunting me  
taunting me

[Black Lab: Circus Lights](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?39839c2ws9ua3at)  
i'll be the tattooed man, you can be the acrobat  
i'll try to catch you when you fall  
we'll be together then like a pair of siamese twins

[The Jezabels: Mace Spray](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?82a3z4mbv5aa39f)  
and so the shattering shards of glass fell  
and glistened this way and that  
but she would say I won't find my way through the plaster

[Boys Like Girls: Up Against the Wall](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?23eltcpj8lnqvn2)  
you know, I tried to read between the lines  
i saw a warning sign  
and then you threw me up against the wall

[Aqualung: Strange and Beautiful](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ifz7tvo6s9g3v16)  
i've been watching your world from afar  
i've been trying to be where you are  
and I've been secretly falling apart

[download [the whole playlist](http://www.mediafire.com/?onbsg02yv38kk)]


End file.
